Conventionally known is a conveyer-type commercial products display shelf which has a mechanism to close up an empty space by forwarding commercial products to the front row. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a belt-conveyer-type commercial product display shelf driven by a motor and a skid-conveyer-type commercial product display shelf driven by gravity. Further, Patent document 3 discloses a gravity-driven commercial product display shelf made of a shelf board of which top surface has high sliding characteristics.
Furthermore, Patent document 2 discloses a storage shelf which can store articles in a row, and which pushes an article toward a slot for dispensing the article by pressing force of a spring. Furthermore, Patent documents 4 and 5 disclose the one where articles are pushed forward by a press body with resilience of a belt-shaped body, such as a belt-shaped tape and a belt-shaped steel plate.